


Experiment - Socializations

by MidnightPhase



Series: Experiment [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/MidnightPhase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orders are orders. In order to better the chain of command and no little amount of entertainment, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal have been ordered out on the town... Midgar never saw them coming and they never quite knew the meaning of the word, "Stop, now." (The Turks need a lot of help.) Thank you Mystic for Betaing. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiment Series

Experiment – Socializing With Others

The bar was bright with fluorescent lights, which is why the SOLDIER chose this particular environment. The humans here were sensible enough to avoid the strobe lights that were of far more use on a battlefield then other places. The General and his two friends had been informed earlier that week by their scientists and doctors that social interaction was a required part of their growth as commanding officers.

They were expected to indulge and learn self discipline by going out and having 'fun'. As Professor Hojo had explained to him and his companions, the company needed to make sure the commanding officers understood why some officers would go awol for a good time or why a trooper might be inclined to break the rules. Apparently, an emotionally stunted General was not good for advertising when the man barely smiled.

So here he was on President Shin-Ra's orders, though, not on the President's Gil. Every expense made was entirely up to him to cover however he could probably get Hojo to cover one cost or another. Especially if the man thought he would get something in return.

Genesis Rhapsodos had immediately used the excuse to attend an opera about his favorite book. Angeal had taken the chance to enroll himself in a program that involved charity work and spending time with children. As for Sephiroth... the great general had heaved himself off to the Turks for information regarding the various 'social scenes'.

Three of their members and Scarlet had vouched for the dance clubs while one of the Turks had handed him a sign about a bar under the plate. The bar was missing its sign, however that hardly mattered when he was able to actually quench some of his curiosity about the civilian public. The burn of alcohol down his throat created an interesting affect as his face twitched with discomfort. Then there was the women that sat beside him, asking him about his hair care, touching his hands, and generally making themselves a 'pleasant enough' distraction.

He had not remembered for her name though he thought it might have been something to do with an insect. The quiet spot he had found in a back room for some privacy was extremely useful to quench other appetites and the next morning left him with a new found clarity on hang overs.

He might have enjoyed the socializing however his common sense stung at his bank statement.

What he did not recall was why the name of the 'HoneyBee Inn' left a sour taste in his mouth when he got a glimpse of the people he had authorized to charge his card for refreshments and entertainment. The general glowered at the thirty thousand Gil charge and snapped his pen in half as soon as he signed off on the expense.

Taking his temper with him, Sephiroth stormed his way into Hojo's office and glared. He had been ordered to attend this appointment an hour ago when the Director had gotten a good look at his slumped stance.

"Perhaps you should have attended the company party like I originally suggested you would not be in such a state? Now, what exactly did you consume to put yourself in this state? I have informed you before that deviating from your diet would lead to an increase in chemicals that cause stress." Hojo stated not once looking up from his paper work as he continued making notations. Care of Sephiroth had always been a priority and yet the company had gone against his wishes and ORDERED his specimen to have 'fun'.

Sephiroth snarled at his father and slammed his bill down on the man's desk. "I want to extract information involving this facility from the owner."

"Pitiful. You went and over indulged your curiosity without your team mates and now you wish to involve me in your quest for revenge? I think not." Hojo responded as he stood up from his desk and motioned for Sephiroth to bare an arm. "I'll have to test your blood for poisons or some other such nonsense. Report to the TURKS about what you learned."

Hojo began to speak to himself at an audible level, though most of what he had to say came out mumbled. Drawing the blood, the scientist turned to glare at the teenager. "I did not train you to act that way. What if you had done something that damaged all the hard work we have accomplished? Everything could still be ruined."

"Would you rather I disobey the presidents orders?" he countered.

Hojo glared up at the silver haired man as Sephiroth stood there in front of him. "You were expected to do something responsible and gain some insight into your own behaviors so you could improve upon the SOLDIERs discipline."

Sephiroth narrowed his green eyes at his father, working out the argument he knew would win his case, when the man arched a brow at him. "What did you learn, Sephiroth?"

"Indulging my curiosity is expensive." he admitted, "Perhaps my choice of going to a bar was wrong..."

"The Honey Bee Inn is a brothel that serves alcohol to its visitors. It's a favorite place of the president, even." Hojo corrected him while rubbing the lens on his glasses clean with a cloth. "The expense on your card shows you indulged in more than drinks. You were a patron in full. Did you at least remember what I told you about protection?"

There was a long moment of silence.

Hojo sighed, mumbling under his breath about the possibilities of offspring to further his experiments. "What did the female look like?"

"She had dark hair, blue eyes, and a mark on her left shoulder. She was rather abrasive when she spoke." Sephiroth responded softly. The great general indeed... If Genesis was to ever learn of his misconduct he would never live down the humiliation, never minding the reaction from Angeal.

Hojo seemed to stop scribbling for a moment as he waited...

Sephiroth sighed aloud. "There was a woman with a feathered hairstyle. It was a light color, almost pink. She had this expression..."

"Captivating, I'm sure." Hojo murmured as he wrote this down as well. "Was there anyone else partaking of your adventures?"

"Not that I can recall." Sephiroth reported glumly. The haze in his memory was disquieting and disturbing. "I do not even recall how I returned to the Tower."

"You borrowed a motorcycle from the museum and tested your impaired reflexes while riding the Train back up here." Hojo responded. "I was already reviewing the case files made by the Turks from your time beneath the plate. Most impressive though your reasoning leaves much to be desired."

The silver haired general gave his so called father a disquieting look that spoke of murder should anyone discover his lack of rational thought. "Should I be concerned with anything else?"

"I will keep you apprised of the situation."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The best parts of this piece I believe were written by Mystic 777. So as of this chapter and as a birthday gift I say tribute piece. Thanks Mystic for all your hard work. :)

He coughed.

Shifting in his seat for a few moments he glanced up with glowing blue eyes at the guards stationed on either side of his cell door. The blue uniforms and helmets were all too familiar as being part of a group he was normally arresting others with. Despite the success of his teaching campaign at a local school, Angeal had some how managed to get himself into trouble.

Simply for doing the right thing, or at least, that's what he had thought at the time. Defending a woman's honor had never been this complicated before, so while he had been punching her husband she had called the police.

The SOLDIER hovered between being incredibly put out by the situation and the humiliating humor Zack would derive from the events.

Apparently the crime dramas were correct in assuming detainees had the chance to make one phone call. So, he'd called the one person he thought he could rely on.

Sephiroth.

Who didn't pickup, but that was normal for the silver haired man. Instead he allowed any incoming calls to go to voice mail and responding based on the caller and situation. He left a message explaining the situation and what the man needed to do to bail him out and then waited... Politeness ended somewhere and Angeal had begun to struggle with the sarcastic thoughts that had been entertaining him. General Rely on Me to Get Out of these Situations had failed to show.

Letting out a sigh, Angeal dropped his head into his hands. He remained like that until the cell door clanked open; pushing down a flare of hope, he looked up only to see a trio of officers ushering a ruffled Genesis into the cell. His lips quirked upwards at Genesis's glare in his direction quickly turned into an upturned smirk.

"What did you do?" Throwing a glare at the cell door, Genesis let out a sigh before he joined his oldest friend on the bench.

Angeal shrugged. "Got into a brawl down in Wall Market when a woman decided she didn't like her husband's date. Since no one was prepared to defend her honor, I helped her out a bit. How about you?"

"I had a minor theatrical dispute with the cast of the play. For some reason the officers asked me if I knew about the theft of a motorcycle from some misbegotten museum below the plate." He sniffed, prodding gently at a hole gashed in his left sleeve. "I told them that if I'd stolen a motorcycle it wouldn't be some junk-heap from a museum and that they wouldn't have caught me had I done so."

Opening his mouth to comment, the SOLDIER instead decided to just grin at him.

"Don't you dare tell me I only made my situation worse. After all, you've been in here longer than I have," Genesis snapped, dropping himself down beside the other man. "I called Sephiroth."

Groaning, the dark haired man thumped his head against the wall. "I called him more then three hours ago."

"..." Genesis furrowed his brows together. "And you're still here?"

"No, you're only hallucinating." Angeal stated, running a finger alone the clean edges of the steel bunk he was sitting on and lifting his hand to check for dust. The condescending movement drew a scoffing sound from the red headed man as Angeal smirked at him.

"There are no dreams, no honor remains..." Genesis was cut off when Angeal promptly reached up and whacked his friend across the back of his head. "Would you care to explain why you interrupted me?"

"No." he responded. "However, it looks like we are going to be in here for a while and I really don't want to have to hear you recite that play every time you get frustrated."

If he had been anyone else, Angeal was sure he wouldn't be sitting there. The glare he was getting from the red head would have driven lesser men for cover beneath the benches they were sitting on.

Genesis leaned back with him, glaring at the flickering lights above their heads before he spoke. "As you wish."

"There had to be another reason they arrested you, Genesis." Angeal stated, pointing out the flaw in his friend's cover story.

"I already told you, it was a theatrical dispute. The actors' sword skills were atrocious and so was their acting. I could have beat the whole cast unarmed and the three of us could perform the main characters while drunk and still flub less lines!" He tossed his right arm in a slashing motion and then folded his arms across his chest. "Of course, the actors and most of the audience took affront to me shouting that at the climax scene."

Angeal moaned, trailing off into a light snort. "Theatrical dispute, right. So then they called the police and had you arrested?"

"Of course not," Genesis huffed. "One of the cast called my bluff about beating them unarmed, so I did. Rather interesting to note, some of those prop swords actually had a touch of an edge to them." He scowled down at the hole in his sleeve once more. "Just to make things interesting, I started performing the play as I fought, most of the audience enjoyed my performance more than the so-called play."

"That shouldn't be enough to get yourself arrested. What else happened?" Angeal asked, his curiousity sneaking through even as he tried to remain neutral...

"They refused to pay me for my services." Genesis growled. His grit teeth brought a laugh to Angeal's throat. "Sure, mock my pain, old friend."

"Well..." Angeal began when the guard picked up his desk phone. A single glance from over the small man's shoulder sent a shiver of concern down the commanding officer's spine. "Something going on?"

"There is a Mister Zack Fair looking for you, Mister Hewley. We've let him know your situation and he has offered to bail you out." The guard set the phone down as he turned back to his desk to begin the process. "He apparently witnessed several disturbing events while at a play with his girlfriend and has made the same offer in regards to Mister Rhapsodos."

Silence met the man's explanation as he flicked through several different windows much to the dawning horror flicking through Angeal and Genesis's minds. Angeal's face went pale with worry while the red head made a motion to grab his friend's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to be ill." Genesis stated a few seconds later, his body beginning to react to the approaching fate of Zack's rescue.

"We should be as honest with Zack as possible." Angeal added, his head turning to look Genesis in the eye. "Then we must extract a promise from him never to tell anyone at Shin-Ra about this. The troops will never respect me again."


End file.
